zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Dark Link vs. Link A battle between the Hero of Time and his doppelgänger. Who will come out victorious? The original, who is out to defeat Ganondorf (in most cases), he who weilds the sword of evil's bane, and the one who wants to bring goodness to the world. Or the carbon copy who is a minon of Ganondorf (in most cases), is the evil part of the Hero, and the one you need to do some thinking on how you'll defeat him, to defeat him. this is my first suggestion, if it's no good don't like, completely bash it into the dirt --BassJapas (talk) 22:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : It's okay, but I just can't bring myself to support for some reason. -'Isdrakthül' 22:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : It could work, but I'm not a huge fan of it, so I'll just go with neutral. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 22:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) 22:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Sexy hips vs. Skinny figure. Girl, I'm sold. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Hate it. Contrived. Pointless. --AuronKaizer ' 22:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't hate it, but I don't like it that much either. --'DekuStick '' '' : : I'd like to see Dark Link in a good fight, but a good fight this is not.'-- C2' / 22:46, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Hey, I think it's a fair question. Dark Link has grown in popularity over the years. Portal-Kombat [[Impa|Impa (Ocarina of Time)]] vs. Sahasrahla IT'S BACK AND EVEN KINKIER! Sahasrahla and Impa are important figures in Kakariko Village; Sahasrahla is the elder of the village, and Impa opened the town to everyone. They also have a connection with the Seven Wise Men/Sages/Ancient Sages/, Impa is the Sage of Shadow, and Sahasrahla is a descendant of them. Both of them have important ties to Princess Zelda and are a great deal older than most other characters. They also aid Link in his quest significantly. I can has Sahasrahla fight plz? -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : I still like this one.'-- C2' / 22:34, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : :I know I supported last time, but I've realized that Impa will probably win just because she's a Sheikah. -'Isdrakthül' 22:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Great then. Great now. --AuronKaizer ' 22:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Still good. --'DekuStick '' '' Dimitri vs. King of Red Lions Two of Link's companions. They both are found when they are in need of help. Once Link helps them, they become his means of quick water transportation. Link can swim himself, but these two are needed to swim more efficiently and in harsh conditions. They also both give Link an instrument. Finally, they both are the only known members of their race to talk (I'll hold back spoilers) and well.... they are both red of course....Ingo the great (talk) 22:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Creative. Oracles in the ToC, I like. --AuronKaizer ' 22:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : good connections. --'DekuStick '' '' : : Das good.'-- C2' / 22:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Gust Jar vs. Whirlwind Two items that shoot air out. They are found in the first dungeon, coincidentally also a forest-themed dungeon (like the majority of Zelda games, but it's a connection). They are used in conjunction with an sort of raft to propel over water (The first dungeon in TMC, the second in ST). They can also be used to blast away obstacles or piles of things like dust and leaves. Another obvious connection is that their games are both on handheld platforms. In the battle against the boss, they are used to stun it by making it fall over (Big Green ChuChu falls over, Stagnox flips over and... falls over, too...). (Oni suggested this fight first, but I didn't remember until now. Give some credit to him for this fight) --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Eh, the idea is good, but the items are among my least favourite ones in the series. No dice. --AuronKaizer ' 22:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Happen to be two of my favorite items in the series. Great idea. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 22:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) 22:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Nahh....... not feelin' it. '-- C2 / 22:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Comments Temple of Courage